


Tumblr Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Mostly Smut, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is 18+ in all of these, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some angst, Some hurt/comfort, Top Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Starker, SpiderShield, and StarkerShield prompts that I've gotten from Tumblr.Additional warnings will be at the top of each chapter as well as a short description of the prompt.(Will be adding one a day until I've reached the end of the ones I've already done and then updating as I fill prompts on Tumblr)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 48
Kudos: 247





	1. Starker Bottom!Tony/Possessive!Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is really just an additional way to save the prompts I've gotten as well as an organization system. 
> 
> If you saw one you liked, though, I would appreciate a comment and/or kudos. And if you have any prompts you'd like to see you can tell me in the comments OR visit my tumblr which is also StarkerKitten42 and send an ask for a prompt you'd like to see. Or if there's a prompt that you'd like an extension of I'd be open to hearing about that, too, and possibly posting a full one-shot/story about it.
> 
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> As for this first one it's bottom!Tony/top!Peter and they give Steve an eyeful after he makes a comment to Peter with his (wrong) assumption that Peter bottoms.

It had been an accidental discovery. When Steve said in passing that he didn't think Peter would be Tony's type well… Peter couldn't exactly just leave it at that. He had to know what Tony's ex boyfriend meant. What sort of stereotypes their team had pushed upon them. So he prodded, asked what he meant. Ended up with a very red and stuttering Captain America as Steve explained that Tony usually liked to bottom. That he liked it rough. Being pinned and ravished.

As if Peter hadn't been doing that this whole time. 

He was split between a spark of jealousy from Steve knowing exactly how Tony liked it and anger about the assumption that Tony wasn't still getting fucked like he wanted just because… why? Because he was short? Young? Didn't have as many obvious muscles as Steve or Thor or Bucky did?

Peter was still just as strong. 

"Oh." Was all Peter replied with, soft and innocent even as an idea brewed in his brain.

First he needed permission from Tony, though.

Maybe, just maybe Peter had a little bit of a possessive streak. Knowing Tony's dated another member of the team did that. Even though Peter trusted Tony. And he knew Steve would never try and come between them. Still Peter felt the need to stake how claim after that conversation and show Steve exactly how wrong he was.

It was a good thing that Tony absolutely loved Peter's possessiveness and also loved embarrassing the fuck out of Steve.

So, after a battle one day Tony and Peter took up residence in the communal laundry room. Steve claimed Wednesdays as his laundry day and they knew that he'd be coming in after a shower to start on his wash. Which gave them just enough time to prepare.

By the time Steve got there Peter had Tony bent over the dryer, pinning him with a hand gripping the back of his neck and pounding harshly into him. Hard enough for the dryer to rock with each of his thrusts. Tony was a drooling moaning mess, scrabbling for purchase against the smooth finish of the dryer. 

He didn't even hear the click of the door opening. Or Steve's horrified gasp. Or the basket of laundry clattering to the floor.

Peter did, though. Pausing his thrusts with one last deep grind inside of Tony that had the older man keening high and desperate, Peter buried balls deep in him.

Peter couldn't help the little smirk on his face when he looked over at Steve, locking eyes with the supersoldier.

"Still think I'm not his type?"


	2. SpiderShield - not quite nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a dialogue prompt list using the following prompts:
> 
> 57) “I wonder what your girlfriend/boyfriend would do if they knew what you were doing right now.”  
> 58) “Do you know how beautiful you are? It’s truly distracting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I forgot to post one of these yesterday so I'm gonna post two today.
> 
> Anyways, this one's SpiderShield. Not much to warn bc it doesn't even get into the smutty good stuff (and, despite what one of the prompts may suggest there's no cheating going on here).
> 
> So here ya go.

"Ha! I told Mr. Stark that I could take you in a fight," Peter grinned triumphantly from his spot on top of Steve, pinning none other than Captain America down against the sparring mat. 

Not that Steve even cared. Honestly trying his hardest not to think about the lithe body on top of him. Not to think about Peter's perfect little ass just inches away from his cock. Trying his damned hardest not to think about those pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock. “You cheated,” Steve huffed in faux offense.

“I did not!” Peter argued. “How did I cheat? I didn’t even use my webs,” he huffed, letting go of Steve’s arms to sit up. The change in position incidentally closing those couple of inches, Peter’s ass now pressed against Steve’s groin. 

Steve had to suck in a sharp breath and bite down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinding up against Peter. Though by the way the kid gasped and how his eyes widened, Steve could only assume that he could feel the way his cock was hardening through the layers of clothes they had on.

Peter didn’t move, though.

“You distracted me,” Steve grumbled, voice dipping rough and low. He watched intently as a shiver went down Peter’s spine, lips parting a little bit as the kid stared down at him. 

“How?” Peter challenged, his hands idly smoothing down Steve’s tank top, palms running flat down the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen in a much-more-than-friendly way.

Well, if Peter was getting that bold...

"Don't you know how beautiful you are, doll? It's truly distracting," Steve said, smirking as he saw Peter’s face turn several shades of red. 

“I-I mean… ‘Could say the same about you, too,” Peter muttered, quiet and almost shy. His hands pressed underneath Steve’s shirt, pushing the fabric up until he could strip it off of the older man. He braced his hands on either side of Steve’s head and leaned down to kiss him. 

A little hesitant. Just a soft, sweet press of his lips that Steve eagerly returned, reaching up to tangle a hand into Peter’s messy hair. And Jesus Christ, kissing the kid (Steve really should stop calling him a kid considering he was 20 and currently kissing him) was everything Steve imagined. Peter was so pliant and responsive. Gasping and moaning softly as Steve sucked his lip into his mouth and nipped at it.

At least until Steve remembered something that made him pull away from the kiss, looking up at Peter and trying to decide if he even wanted to say anything or not. He couldn’t exactly pass up this opportunity but…

“I wonder what your boyfriend would do if he knew what you were doing right now,” Steve said, fighting an internal war with his morals and desires because last he heard Peter was dating some guy named Flash that sounded like a total dick. Even so, if Peter was still taken...

“I don’t know,” Peter hummed contemplatively, “What would you do?”

“Smooth little shit,” Steve growled, pulling Peter back in for another heated kiss and grinding his quickly hardening cock up against that perfect ass with absolutely no qualms now.


	3. Dom!Peter/Sub!Tony - Daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe Peter punishing tony for not taking care of himself? Like peters just so disappointed that tony keeps forgetting to eat and sleep that Peter forcibly takes care of tony. And Tony’s kinda fighting it until Peter just kinda mumbles “don’t make daddy upset” and tony just melts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings besides what's described in the prompt <3

“Uh uh, you need to sleep,” Peter said - cutting Tony off in the middle of saying that he was going to head back to his lab now that they were done with dinner. 

“But-”

“My suit can wait, Tones. How long have you been awake?” Peter asked, walking around the table to stand in front of the older man, staring up at him expectantly as he waited for an answer.

“Um…” Tony hesitated, “What day is it, again?” 

Peter sighed heavily, rolling his eyes at Tony. “So at least 30 hours,” he tsked in distaste. “Darling, you have to take better care of yourself when I’m not here,” he said, reaching up to cup Tony’s face in his hands and lift himself up on his toes to kiss him. 

Tony always had a habit of this - forgetting to eat and sleep - when Peter was away at college. Hyperfocusing on his work and legitimately forgetting that humans need rest and real food that wasn’t just smoothies and snacks. “I take care of myself,” Tony muttered against his boyfriend’s lips, hands instinctively resting on Peter’s waist. “And you’re only here for a few days, baby. I wanna get your suit done before you leave again.”

“It can wait, Tony. I’ve got my old one, still. I’ll just leave this one here for you to mess with and get it on my next break,” Peter said. “Like you said, I’m only here for a few days. I want to enjoy this time with you.”

“Peter, that old suit -”

“Is fine,” Peter said, tangling his hand in Tony’s hair and forcing the older man onto his knees so that Tony would have to look up at him. Asserting his dominance and control since apparently Tony wouldn’t listen to him otherwise. “I’m here for four days, baby boy, and you’re really about to tell me that you’d rather tinker around with my suit instead of letting me take care of you?” Peter challenged, glaring down at Tony.

“I - uh,” Tony stuttered, eyes darkening as he stared up at Peter, whimpering when Peter’s hand tightened painfully in his hair.

“Answer me, darling, do you want me or do you want to work on my suit?” Peter asked again, a little more forcefully. “Don’t make Daddy upset,” Peter muttered when Tony hesitated again and just like that all of the fight left Tony’s body.

“I want you,” Tony whispered, big brown doe eyes staring up at Peter. “Please.”

“Please who?” Peter asked - still trying to drill it into Tony’s mind that he could call him ‘daddy’, he knew Tony wanted to but he always hesitated. Some sort of innate fear of Peter thinking it was ‘too weird’ because of their age gap and never believing Peter when he assured Tony that that one accidental slip of tongue during an edging scene was one of the hottest things that has ever happened to Peter. 

“Please, Daddy,” Tony whined. 

“Good boy,” Peter smirked, rewarding Tony with a kiss before pulling him off the ground so he could properly pamper him. A hot bath, sensual massage, and lots of gentle praise on the schedule for that night. Everything else could wait until after Tony was well rested…

After all, Tony was far too sleep deprived right now to handle the punishment that Peter had in mind for him breaking the rules and not taking care of himself.


	4. StarkerShield - Feminization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> “Aww, is my little princess/prince getting shy?”
> 
> “Be a good girl/boy and do what I tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you guys are liking these <3
> 
> Warnings: Feminization, daddy kink, Dom!Steve, sub!Tony, sub!Peter

“Aww, is my little princess getting shy?” Steve cooed at Peter as the boy squirmed where he sat, using a hand to keep the front of his little baby blue skirt down and hide his erection.

“No! I’m not… shy. I-I just…” Peter stuttered, glancing over at where Tony was kneeling on the bed, waiting patiently for his turn. His cock already starting to harden and strain the silk and lace panties he was wearing from watching Steve absolutely ravish Peter’s mouth and neck. The little smirk he sent to Peter made his cheeks flush, arousal spreading warm throughout his veins. “H-He’s really pretty,” Peter muttered in a soft little whisper that was just loud enough for both Steve and Tony to hear, hiding his face against Steve’s chest.

When Steve suggested adding a third to the mix, wanting another ‘little princess’ to keep Peter company, Peter had expected someone that looked a little more like… himself. Soft and small and feminine. Not… Tony. Sharp jawline accentuated with perfectly groomed facial hair, strong enough to pick Peter up or pin him down, a little older. Of course Tony also had some more feminine features. Like the soft curves of his hips and ass, those big brown doe-eyes, shorter than Steve but taller than Peter. A perfect mix of what they both liked and wanted.

Steve huffed out an amused laugh. “Well, princess, maybe if you ask nicely enough he’ll play with you,” Steve said, smoothing down Peter’s hair and setting his eyes on Tony. “He is very pretty,” he said in a smooth, low voice watching the shiver that went through Tony’s body at the compliment. “But so are you and I’m sure Tony would want to play with you. Wouldn’t you, doll?”

“Please, daddy,” Tony rasped, already sounding painfully aroused even though he hasn’t been touched yet.

Peter squirmed against Steve, tugging his skirt down a little more with a soft whimper. 

“C’mon, doll, be a good girl and do what I tell you. Ask him to play. Put on a show for Daddy,” Steve said, gripping Peter's shoulders to guide him to face Tony, incidentally making him let go of the skirt as he shifted around. “Tell Tony what you want.”

Peter was almost sure his face was going to burst into flames even as his cock throbbed with want when Tony’s gaze drifted downwards. “I - I want him to eat me out…” he muttered in that same shy whisper.

“You’ve gotta tell him that, doll,” Steve said. 

“Mmmm,” Peter grumbled uncomfortably. Embarrassment and arousal warring inside of him as both Steve and Tony stared him down. “W-Will you… maybe um… eat me? Please?” Peter managed, staring up at Tony through long eyelashes. 

“Can I, Daddy? Please?” Tony asked eagerly, looking to Steve for approval. 

“Of course, baby girl. Open him up and get him nice and wet for me, hm? If you do a good enough job maybe I’ll let you fuck his face later.”


	5. Starker College AU - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony and Peter are on college but live in different dorms, Tony texts Peter at 2something in the morning and asks if he could bring him some medicine bc he has a headache. Peter ends up forgetting the key to his room so he spends the night at Tony’s and ends up testing the old theory that orgasms help headaches go away???

It took a few moments for Peter to accept his stupidity and turn right back around to walk back to Tony's dorm room. He'd forgotten his key. And his roommate was at some frat party. He hated bothering Tony since the original reason he had gone there in the first place was to bring Tony some medicine for his headache. But he didn't have much of an option here. Ned lived off campus and he wasn't allowed to stay nights in the girls dorms with MJ. 

So he made his way down the hall back to Tony's dorm, knocking as softly as possible. "Tones…?" He called.

Peter could hear rustling from inside, a soft groan, and then the door opened just a crack. "Forget something?" Tony slurred, eyes squinting against the light of the hallway. 

"Uh yeah, my dorm room key," Peter said sheepishly. "Can I crash here tonight?" He asked.

"Uh...Yeah," he said. "Only got the one bed though so I hope you’re okay being the big spoon,” he teased, stepping back and letting Peter in.

Tony was probably the only person lucky enough to get a dorm room to himself but Peter guessed that the Stark name would come with some perks. Peter secretly hoped that he'd get those perks some day. It was really just a fever dream fantasy fueled by Tony's incessant flirting and Peter's not so subtle crush. But Tony flirted with everyone. He wasn't special. Even if the way Tony would kiss his cheek, call him 'baby', sit on Peter’s lap (or encourage Peter to sit on his), and would stare at him while they were doing homework together made him feel that way. 

And now they'd be sharing a bed. 

A tiny twin bed.

Peter settled against the wall while Tony downed some more gatorade, mouth going dry when the other man stripped off his shirt. Leaving him in nothing more than the tiny gym shorts he was wearing when he climbed into bed, pressing his body right up against Peter’s. 

Peter had to bite down on the inside of his cheek and take a deep breath as Tony squirmed to get comfortable. Getting an erection right now would definitely be cause for death by embarrassment. But Tony’s ass was pressed right up against his groin and he could smell Tony’s cologne and just having Tony nearby was a struggle for him as is.

“You okay, Pete?” Tony asked. “You can like… touch me, y’know. Don’t gotta be all stiff and hands off. I’m comfortable enough in my sexuality to cuddle with a guy. Especially a cutie like you.”

Peter felt his face flush… and some blood rush downwards as well at the phrasing Tony used. “Thought you were bi,” he muttered as he tentatively set a hand on Tony’s waist.

“Yeah, exactly,” the older boy said with a soft chuckle, grabbing Peter’s hand to pull his arm around him. Hugging Peter’s hand to his chest so casually, as if Peter wasn’t two seconds away from popping the world's most awkward boner. 

The shift brought them even closer and Peter couldn’t help the exhaled sigh when his hand was pressed against Tony’s bare chest, feeling the muscles under the skin and just trying to focus on taking even, shallow breaths. “How’s your headache?” Peter asked, words coming out a little raspier than he would have liked. 

“Hmmm… Better, slightly,” Tony sighed.

And there he went, squirming again. Hips shifting against Peter’s and it was all over. Peter could feel all of his blood rushing downwards at the sensation of Tony Stark’s ass rubbing up against his dick. Then again, who wouldn’t?

Tony froze and Peter squeezed his eyes shut, heart pounding in his chest and feeling like he could cry when his friend laughed at him. 

“You know what else is supposed to help headaches…?” Tony muttered, voice low and smooth which… didn’t help Peter’s scenario. A little shiver going down his spine.

“Hm?” was all Peter managed to squeak out.

“Orgasms.”

Okay. Nevermind. Peter had to be dreaming. There’s no way Tony was insinuating that...

But then Tony was purposely rolling his hips back against Peter, making the younger man choke on air. “Well…?” Tony asked in a whisper. “I’ll give you space if you really don’t want to but… I have a pretty solid theory going that you do and I’m usually not wrong.”

Peter couldn’t speak. He couldn’t breathe. Trying his hardest to get his brain to connect with his mouth to say something. Anything. “U-Um… Yeah, y-yeah, I uh… I want to. God, do I want to, Tony, please,” he babbled once he figured out how to talk again with a little whine at the end that might’ve been more embarrassing than the erection he was sporting right now.

That’s all it took for Tony to roll over to face him and, without hesitating, buried a hand in Peter’s hair and kissed him. Gentle but confident, waiting for Peter to press into the kiss before he sucked Peter’s bottom lip into his mouth to nip and lick at it.

Peter couldn’t stop from moaning at the sensation, mind still reeling because… he was kissing his best friend. The best friend he’s had a crush on ever since they met. He already knew he wasn’t going to last long. Cock already aching just at the thought of what they were going to do. 

“Been wanting to do that for a long time,” Tony admitted once he pulled away and Peter really wasn’t sure if he heard that right. “God, baby, you have no idea what you do to me,” he groaned, shifting closer so that he could press his hips against Peter’s, making his own arousal painfully obvious.

The hard line of Tony’s cock rubbing against Peter’s hip nearly made him cum right then and there. Just knowing that he got Tony all hot and bothered. “Tony,” he rasped out, finding a burst of confidence to push Tony onto his back and straddle him before leaning down to kiss the older boy again. 

Tony’s hand tangled in his hair again, tugging a little on the strands as they kissed. Tongues sliding against each other and the occasional little press of teeth against his lip sent shivers down Peter’s spine, straight to his aching erection. 

Peter gasped when Tony rolled his hips up against him. “C’mon baby. Stop teasing me,” Tony groaned, tugging at the hem of Peter’s shirt until Peter let him strip it off. 

That was closely followed by his pants. Tony’s shorts and… holy fuck he wasn’t wearing underwear. And he had a sizable cock, too. Thick, not too long… Peter couldn’t wait to get it inside of him. Eventually. Now wasn’t the time for that.

Instead he shifted closer, until he was straddling Tony’s hips instead of his thighs. Watching intently as Tony moaned, dropping his head back against the pillow at the first slide of cock against cock. Peter wrapped a hand around both of them, whimpering when he felt Tony’s cock twitch against his. The older boy panting beneath him and Peter let out a choked off moan when Tony rolled his hips up again. 

“‘M not gonna last long, baby,” Tony admitted, rough and low and every sound he made was driving Peter closer to his quickly approaching orgasm, too. “Been waiting too long.”

“M-Me, too,” Peter gasped out, leaning down over Tony with one hand braced next to Tony’s head so he could keep kissing him while they thrust against each other. “I-I’m close,” Peter stuttered, breathing shakily and pausing his movements.

“F-Fuck, Pete, me too. Me, too baby. P-Please just a little more,” Tony whined and Peter instantly complied. “Oh fuck. Jesus Christ, P-Peter. Ahh - Just like that, baby, f-fuck I-I can’t… Oh God, ‘m gonna cum,” Tony babbled now that they weren’t busy making out. Peter was beyond words by that point, dropping his head against Tony’s shoulder as he whimpered and panted. 

It was Tony’s nails raking down his back and feeling his cock twitch and spurt hot cum over his hand that pushed Peter over the edge. “Tony!” Peter gasped out, moaning embarrassingly loudly - probably loud enough for the guy in the next dorm over to hear - as he rode out his orgasm. 

Peter barely had enough sense left to roll onto his side instead of just collapsing on top of Tony. He swallowed hard when he saw the mix of their cum pooling on Tony’s stomach, cock twitching painfully at the sight. 

“Holy shit, Peter,” Tony panted, turning his head to look at the other boy. “That was… way better than I imagined,” he huffed breathlessly. 

“You’ve imagined this before?” Peter couldn’t help but ask, eyes going wide at Tony.

“Yeah,” Tony laughed. “Of course I have, Pete. Have you even seen yourself? God, you’re perfect,” he groaned, reaching out to grab his previously discarded shorts to wipe off most of the mess on his stomach before rolling to face Peter. “Would love to take you out sometime, sweetheart,” he said, leaning in to kiss Peter again. Soft and sweet that time.

“Y-Yeah. Yes, please,” Peter muttered, breaking the kiss once he found his words again before diving right back in for another kiss until they were both smiling to hard to keep it up. Instead Tony just pressed their foreheads together, his hand idly stroking up and down the curve of Peter’s waist. “How’s your headache now?” he asked.

“Hmmm… Better, slightly,” Tony muttered with a little smirk. “I think maybe another orgasm would really knock it out, though. Got some lube somewhere if uh… if you’d want to fuck me.”

Peter choked on air again at the suggestion, nodding eagerly because Tony once again rendered him absolutely speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it <3 I'd appreciate a kudo or comment if you did <3


	6. Starker Bottom!Tony Mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Starker. Bottom Tony. Mpreg. Peter has a breeding kink. If breeding kink is not your cup of tea, then maybe mpreg with some angst? Thanks so much.

When Tony brought up the possibility of trying for a baby with Peter he never expected the reaction he got. 

They were comfortably married and had been for a couple years but he still had those old fears that stuck in the back of his mind that Peter would decide he didn't want him anymore and Tony didn't want to be a single parent. But he wanted a family with Peter and… well, after crossing the line into his 40’s, Tony knew his baby making days were limited and running out quickly.

So he brought up that conversation and was met with an eagerness that he's never seen in his husband before. Peter promptly settled himself in Tony's lap and kissed him hard. "I've been waiting for you to ask ever since we got married," Peter muttered against Tony's lips, trailing kisses and love bites over the sharp line of Tony's jaw and down over his neck. 

"Really?" Tony asked, a little breathless already as Peter started to unbutton his shirt. Peter's hands sliding down his shoulders to thumb over one of his nipples making Tony inhale sharply. 

Peter pulled back just enough to look at Tony. "Darling, I can't stop thinking about it," he muttered, pressing their foreheads together and feeling Tony's hands settle on his hips. "Just… feeling you all hot and tight around me without a condom in the way, knowing it might get you pregnant - that we're trying to get you pregnant," Peter breathed shakily, a shiver going down his spine at the thought of it. "I've dreamed about you being all round and glowing and how everyone could just look at you and know that you're mine," Peter said with a hint of a growl at the end, going back to biting and sucking a mark into Tony's neck. "Growing a tiny human that's ours in your belly," Peter sighed, sitting back on his heels so he could trail a hand down to Tony's stomach. 

"Babe," Tony muttered hesitantly, stomach doing flips at the gentle touch. Usually he didn't like Peter paying much attention to his stomach. A small layer of fat covering up the abs he used to have. It's been a little bit of a sore spot because of that. Unable to get his Iron Man physique back since hanging up the suit.

Apparently fighting bad guys kept him in better shape than he thought.

Yet Peter was still perfect. Hadn't even gained the usual freshman 15 when he was in college. Metabolism showing no signs of slowing down even when Peter crossed into his mid-20s. Perfect defined abs and a youthful face. No scars or blemishes to speak of. Damn spider bite was probably to thank for that. 

"Shh," Peter muttered, kissing Tony softly one more time before sinking down onto his knees between Tony's legs. He leaned in to press soft kisses against the older man's stomach. Ran his tongue along the scars from battles, surgeries, little stretch marks from the weight gain. 

Tony let out a shaky breath, shifting uncomfortably. Caught between being self conscious but also aroused at the sight of Peter between his legs, the feel of his tongue against his skin. “Peter,” he muttered again, setting a hand on the back of Peter’s head but not pushing him away yet.

“No. I’m not letting you be self conscious about this anymore,” Peter said firmly. “I love your little belly,” Peter told him, “It’s not fair that you don’t let me enjoy it. And that’s gonna have to change because there’s no way you can expect me not to worship your stomach when my baby is growing in there.” 

“...Okay,” Tony squeaked out, tears springing to his eyes at the sheer amount of love and sincerity in Peter’s voice. Tony had no choice but to believe it even though he couldn’t imagine why Peter would feel that way even when he wasn’t pregnant. He cleared his throat softly, quickly wiping away the couple of tears that escaped. “Gotta make a baby first, sweetheart,” he managed, his voice only slightly shaky. 

“Yeah,” Peter breathed, pushing himself to his feet and holding a hand out to Tony. “Let’s go do that,” he grinned.

***

Several months later and Tony was starting to agree with Peter. The scars and stretchmarks didn’t bother him as much anymore even as he gained more stretchmarks as his stomach grew to accommodate their little one. Just knowing there was a life growing underneath the marred skin, that despite everything he’d been through and the resulting imperfections on his body, he’s still able to do this.

And Peter was obsessed. 

He always had a hand on Tony’s stomach, especially now that they’ve been able to feel the baby moving. 

Even when they were having sex, Peter had to have a hand on his stomach. His favorite position had quickly changed from seeing Tony ride him to spooning up behind him for slow, soft, loving sex so that he could keep a hand comfortably laying on top of Tony’s swollen stomach - now well into his second trimester - and whisper about how much he loved seeing Tony pregnant and his round belly and knowing that he was the one that caused it.

“You’re so beautiful like this, darling,” Peter muttered breathlessly against his husband’s neck, grinding slow and deep inside of him from behind. “Love seeing you all - fuck - all round and full because of me,” he said, groaning softly as Tony ground his hips back against him. 

“Peter,” Tony gasped, burying his face against the pillow to muffle his little whimpers and moans as Peter’s cock dragged over his prostate with every grind of his hips. “Ahhh,” He whined when his husband’s hand left his stomach only to pinch and roll one of his nipples between his fingers. “B-Baby, baby please just a little harder,” he moaned, needing just a little more to push him over the edge he’s been riding for what felt like ages. 

Peter groaned low in his throat and sped up his thrusts just a little bit, sucking a mark onto the skin of Tony’s neck. “F-Fuck, Tony… I-I’m not gonna last like this,” he moaned, biting down on Tony’s neck and squeezing his eyes shut doing his best to hold off on cumming until after Tony did even while he tried to keep up a steady pace.

Luckily the pregnancy had made Tony incredibly sensitive and it didn’t take much longer before the older man was writhing in Peter’s arms, cumming with a loud cry of Peter’s name which is what sent Peter over the edge, too. Grinding deep inside of Tony and panting harshly against his shoulder as he came.

Neither of them moved from that position, laying there tangled around each other trying to catch their breaths. 

Peter’s hand gravitated back to Tony’s stomach, rubbing little circles against the stretched skin there. He couldn’t help but grin when he felt movement against his hand. “‘M never going to get tired of that,” he muttered.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, still a little breathless. “Me too,” he said, resting a hand on top of Peter’s. 

“You’re amazing, I love you so much,” Peter said. 

“I love you, too, babe,” Tony muttered with a smile, not arguing the sentiment this time because he knew Peter meant every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it <3
> 
> I'd appreciate a comment/kudos if you did <3 Thanks for reading!!


	7. Omega!Tony/Alpha!Peter - First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok but like, if you want bottom Tony then let’s do it! Let’s go for some good ole A/B/O, Omega Tony and Alpha Peter, maybe first time and insecurities get in the middle cause Tony thinks Peter wants a Dominant Omega and then the switch gets flipped (maybe after Peter smells how anxious and needy his Omega is) and Peter is ready to Dom the fuck out of the biggest Sub to ever Sub. 
> 
> Prompt request by mystarkershame on tumblr <3

Honestly? Tony had no idea what he’d been thinking before. All anxious about the possibility of having to carry over his confident dominance that he expressed while working and dealing with press into the bedroom. The one place that he wanted to submit more than anything. 

But Peter was… delicate for an Alpha. Always trying to please and not step on any toes. But he was so damn cute and smart and selfless and before Tony knew it he was head over heels for the young Alpha. 

The only foreseeable issue being the fact that Tony has never once been the dominant partner in the bedroom. But that had to be what Peter wanted, right? The Alpha that had asked for permission to kiss Tony, the Alpha that got all red faced and flustered whenever Tony flirted with him in public.

Tony was almost sure that Peter’s sweet, submissive nature would work it’s way into the bedroom, too.

Fortunately, he was wrong.

It took some time to figure it out, though. Peter was hesitant at first as they made out while the movie they were watching played forgotten in the background. Tony in the Alpha’s lap, grinding down against him just slow enough to be teasing and trying to convince himself that he could do this. 

Things dissolved slowly from that. The way Tony couldn’t help but melt and moan when Peter pressed harder into the kiss, when the Alpha bit at his lip, both of them just trying to figure out what the other wanted. It was like a lightbulb went off when Tony realized that Peter wasn’t hesitant about the act of having sex itself but that he was trying to hold back against his instincts and let Tony take the lead.

Well fuck.

“‘M not gonna break, baby,” Tony muttered low and raspy against Peter’s ear with another little roll of his hips. “You can be rough,” he said - effectively handing the reigns over to the younger man. Giving him permission to take over (hopefully) without making it awkward. 

It seemed to work if the way Peter growled, low in his throat, and scooped him up off of the couch said anything. And Jesus Christ as if Peter picking him up so damn easily didn’t nearly make Tony swoon then he’d be lying to everyone, including himself. 

Peter kept surprising him, too. Asking softly for verbal consent before each step forward but taking ruthlessly when that consent was given. It made Tony’s head spin with a mix of love, adoration, arousal, and a little bit of guilt for taking this amazing Alpha off the market when he definitely didn’t deserve him. 

Did that mean Tony was about to give all of this up, though? No fucking way.

Especially when Peter got him all sprawled out underneath him, holding Tony’s thighs firmly in place as he ate him out. Making the most delicious little sounds as he licked into Tony’s wet aching hole and making the Omega tremble beneath him. 

“O-Oh fuck - fuck, P-Peter, baby g-gonna, oh God ‘m gonna cum,” Tony gasped out, back arched and eyes closed as his orgasm quickly built. “No!” he cried out when Peter suddenly just… stopped, eyes snapping open to stare at the Alpha, hole clenching around nothing. “What - Peter - Why?”

“Because I want to fuck you,” Peter replied without missing a beat, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. “Can I?” he asked, pupils all blown, hair wild from when Tony had his hands tangled in those pretty brown curls, all flushed and breathless as if he was just about to cum, too. 

Fucking Hell was he beautiful. 

“Oh my God, Peter, if you don’t fuck me, I’m gonna -” Tony’s words were cut off with a hard kiss and the Omega couldn’t help but groan when he tasted himself on Peter’s tongue. He gasped into the kiss when he felt the first press of Peter’s cock against his hole, writhing and whimpering when the Alpha pushed inside. 

Every nerve in his body ignited at the feeling of finally having that gorgeous Alpha cock inside of him, every inch of it rubbing against his oversensitive walls and making him squirm with need. He grasped and scratched at Peter’s shoulders until the Alpha broke the kiss to pin his hands down and fuck, Tony felt like he was two seconds away from cumming again. 

He’s never been so turned on in his whole life and that was saying something.

It wasn’t a surprise that neither of them lasted very long once Peter got going and Tony came with Peter’s name on his lips as he felt the Alpha’s knot expanding and locking them together.


	8. Petplay Top!Sub!Peter/Power bottom Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking puppy Peter fucking his master Tony. Peter getting needy and restless in his crate while Tony is at work. And when Tony gets home he lets Peter eat him out all messily (if you're into that) and then let's his pup fuck him like he needs.

Peter was in tears. Tony was supposed to be home three hours ago. FRIDAY had told Peter that Tony got caught up in a meeting but the crate was still firmly locked. Which meant Peter was forced to suffer touch starved with a full bladder and empty stomach.

Tony's never left him in the crate this long. If he was going to be late coming home he'd have FRIDAY unlock it for Peter so he could go to the bathroom and stretch and eat.

What made it worse is this was supposed to be the last day of his punishment after cumming without permission. 5 days edging with no release, cock cage on and locked in his crate while Tony was at work. Tomorrow he'd be free and Tony promised him that as long as he took his punishment well that he'd let Peter eat him out and fuck him. Two of Peter's favorite things to do.

Peter couldn't stop his mind from filling with anxious thoughts. Maybe Tony changed his mind. Maybe his master was getting tired of him. Maybe Tony wasn't going to let him out. Had he done something to deserve this? Peter replayed every little instance of brattiness or anything that could even be considered back talk that might make Tony do this. But his master had never been so cruel before. They'd talked about this. That if Tony was going to be home later than expected he'd have FRIDAY open the crate.

Peter sniffled softly through his tears, curling up as small as he could while he waited for what seemed like an endless amount of time before he heard the door open. Which also opened the floodgates of tears, sobs wracking his body and ready to apologize and beg and grovel at Tony's feet for forgiveness of whatever sort of rule he'd unwittingly broken.

But Tony looked just as shocked and horrified as Peter felt about the situation. Hesitating only a moment before running over to unlock the crate. "Oh my God, baby, have you been in here the whole time?" He asked, opening his arms and letting Peter collapse into them. "Sweetheart, why didn't you have FRIDAY call me? I-I thought I told her to unlock you, shit baby, I'm so sorry."

Peter just whimpered, clinging tight onto Tony and sobbing against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, sir," he managed, "I'll be good, I promise. I won't be bad anymore. J-just give me another chance," Peter sobbed.

"Hey, Peter, sweetheart you didn't do anything wrong, pup. It was my fault. I was bad. I forgot to tell FRIDAY to let you out," Tony said, speaking softly and rubbing circles into Peter's back. "I'm so sorry, puppy," he muttered, holding Peter tight until his crying calmed down. "Okay. Go get yourself cleaned up, I'll make dinner. And… how about we end your punishment early? Would that make up for it? If I let my good little puppy fuck me tonight?" Tony cooed and Peter sniffled, a few extra tears rolling down his face as he nodded.

"Y-Yeah," Peter muttered, wiping his face off. 

"Okay baby, go take a shower and get nice and pretty for me. Put on the collar set out on our bed. Wanna see my name on your pretty little neck while you're fucking me," Tony said, leaning in to kiss Peter softly.

Less than an hour later Peter was more than content licking and fingering Tony open, absolutely preening with every bit of praise that came from his master. "Fuck, baby. Such a good pup, feels so good," Tony moaned, a hand wound tightly in Peter's hair controlling his movements as Tony ground his hips against him.

“Fuck, baby, so good for me,” Tony groaned, low and rough. “Okay, pup, th-that’s enough, c’mon,” he said, tugging at Peter’s hair. “C’mere and fuck me.”

Peter didn’t have to be told twice. Sitting up on his knees and spreading the leftover lube from his fingers onto his cock before he leaned over Tony, already flushed and panting and painfully hard. Peter reached down blindly until he felt the tip of his cock catch on Tony's hole before pushing in slowly.

Tony pulled him down for a deep kiss, though Peter wasn't able to do much besides just whine and pant against his master's mouth. "God, pup, you feel so good. Spreading me open like a good little puppy, huh? You like making your master feel good, baby?" Tony urged breathlessly, gasping softly as Peter's hips stuttered, pushing the rest of the way in. 

"Y-yeah. Yes - yes, sir," Peter managed, dropping his head against Tony's collar bone panting harshly. His whole body faintly trembling as he tried to hold back. If he came too soon Tony would be angry again and he didn't want another punishment.

"Hey, sweetheart, you can move. Please move, baby. Cum whenever you want. As many times as you can," Tony said, wrapping his legs around Peter's hips and moaning at how the change in angle pressed against his prostate.

Peter keened, high and desperate in the back of his throat and an extra nudge of Tony's heel against his back pushed him into motion. Slowly pulling almost all the way out and grinding back in. Setting a slow steady pace. He wanted this to last. It just felt too good, he didn't want to cum in two minutes and lose the feeling of Tony's perfect hole clenching around him. Or the litany of praise falling from his master's mouth. 

Tony kept his word, though. Letting Peter fuck into him and cum as many times as he wanted to, purring praises about how good Peter was and how good it felt the whole time. 

For as shitty as the day had been, Peter decided that it was worth it for this. Making his master feel good. Being showered with praise. Getting to cum no less than 3 times after nearly a week without relief. 

But Peter's favorite part of the evening was after they'd cleaned up, cuddling up on Tony's chest and falling asleep to his master playing with his hair.


	9. Starker Petplay Bottom!Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “Look at you, grinding against everything, you’re really desperate for it. Aren’t you?”

Peter just couldn’t help himself anymore. He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself or cum but… his cock hurt. Aching and dripping precrum after a long edging session that ended with Tony coming down his throat. It was a punishment. A punishment that Peter knew he deserved after interrupting Tony while he was working. Several times. Doing nothing more than teasing his master and then leaving so that Tony could ‘get back to work.’ 

So he’d been a brat. And a tease. And a distraction.

He got that. But this had been going on for days. Peter’s balls ached for release and he felt like he’d go crazy without some sort of friction. 

Tony had gone to clean up and get him some water… Would it really count as touching himself if he just rubbed against the pillow? As long as he didn’t cum then it couldn’t hurt anything, right? Just to relieve some of the ache?

The first roll of his hips against the soft fabric covering the pillow forced a little whine from the back of his throat, closing his eyes and biting down on his bottom lip as he ground his hips against it. Slow and easy. Being careful not to get too close. But it just felt so good. 

Good enough that he didn’t hear footsteps approaching or the door opening again.

“Kitten,” Tony’s voice, low and stern, made Peter cease his movements. Big brown eyes flying open to stare wide eyed at the older man. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“I-I um,” Peter swallowed against the lump in his throat, hanging his head in shame as his cheeks flushed hot. “I-I don’t know, sir.”

“You don’t know?” Tony repeated back to him, challenging the answer as he stalked towards the bed. 

“Uh uh,” Peter said, shaking his head. The little bell on the pretty pink collar he wore jingling with the movement.

“Huh. Because I think I do,” Tony scoffed, gripping Peter’s chin tight and jerking his head up so he was forced to look at him. “I think my little kitty decided the rules don’t apply to him. I think that he decided to directly disobey me - again. Be a brat. And get caught. I think… that this little kitty might be looking for a punishment,” Tony was growling out the words, rough and low and angry, by the end of it. 

Equal amounts of cold fear and fiery arousal shot through Peter’s veins and he didn’t even know what to do. The only two things he could think about were how angry his master was and how badly his cock ached. “N-No. No, I-I don’t… P-Please don’t, sir,” he whined. “I-I didn’t mean to - i-it just… i-it hurts and - and I want it to stop. A-and doing - doing that made it feel better.”

“That’s the thing, kitten,” Tony leaned in closer to kiss at the tender spot right below Peter’s ear, “It’s supposed to hurt. It’s a punishment.”

“Mmm,” Peter couldn’t help but whimper, squirming and gasping when his cock rubbed against the pillow again. As much as he tried he couldn’t stop himself from grinding against the soft fabric a few times before a hand tangled in his hair, yanking his head back painfully. 

The bite of pain brought him back to the reality of the situation. Panting in little breaths of air and staring up at his master, trying to fight against the tears that were starting to well up as he realized how badly he’d fucked up. 

“Fuck, look at you, grinding against everything, you’re really desperate for it. Aren’t you?” Tony taunted. Peter wasn’t able to do anything more than let out a high pitched whine, back arched uncomfortably as Tony’s hand tightened in his hair. “Maybe next time you’ll think of this before you decide to tease me, kitten. For now, let’s get you into a nice cold shower and… I think the little cock cage I ordered for you just came in today. Perfect timing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you guys liked it! Leave a comment/kudos if you did <3


	10. Starker Semi Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompts: “Well, since you want to cum so badly, why don’t we see how many times I can make you cum right now.
> 
> “Please? I’ll be good, I promise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two today because I forgot to post one yesterday lol <3

How Tony expected Peter to be able to concentrate on a movie with a remote controlled vibrator deep in his ass and one of Tony’s hands settled on his thigh well...

Okay, maybe he didn’t expect it. Maybe that was the whole point. Still, Peter couldn’t hold still. Squirming as the trailers rolled and huffing out little whines when Tony clicked the vibrator on. “Tony,” he hissed under his breath, pressing himself against Tony’s side as much as he could with the armrest in the way.

“Shh, baby. Watch the movie,” Tony said softly as if he wasn’t purposely driving the younger man absolutely crazy right now.

“I can’t,” Peter huffed with a pout that quickly turned into a squeak when Tony turned the vibrations up to the max, making Peter’s whole body tremble as he bit down hard on the inside of his cheek.

“Come again?” Tony asked with a little smirk as he eased off on the vibrations a little.

Peter panted softly, pressing his forehead against Tony’s shoulder. “Th-This isn’t fair,” he muttered. 

“Oh, I think it’s plenty fair, sweetheart,” Tony said, voice dipping low. “You teased me all day. Sending me dirty little pictures when you knew I was at work. It’s my turn now. Maybe, if you’re good, I’ll let you cum when we get home.”

Peter grumbled wordlessly, breath hitching when the vibrations started again. Low and pulsing.

He managed to get through a good quarter of the movie squirming in his seat, hard cock rubbing against the fabric of the silk panties he wore, precum making a mess of the panties and jeans he wore. “T-Tony… Can we just go?” he whined softly. “Please? I’ll be good, I promise! I just need to cum… It hurts,” Peter panted. 

Tony was silent for a moment, quirking an eyebrow down at Peter as he turned the vibrator up again, a wicked smirk coming across his face. “Well, since you want to cum so badly, why don’t we see how many times I can make you cum right now,” Tony said, his hand inching up Peter’s thigh until he was tracing the outline of Peter’s painfully hard cock through his jeans.

“Ahh,” Peter panted, trying desperately to stay quiet and being incredibly grateful that Tony had chosen an action movie with plenty of explosions and yelling. He buried his face against Tony’s shoulder as his hips rolled up against the older man’s hand, already trembling dangerously close to his first orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate a kudos/comment if you enjoyed one of these! <3


	11. Secret Omega!Tony/Alpha!Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking starker with A/B/O and Tony being an omega, however he hides it with suppressants to make it look like he’s a beta. He forgets to take them and his boyfriend (Peter) watches as he enters heat, realizing that Tony kept the fact he was an omega from his alpha for so long. Slight angst and loving sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I've sucked these past few days lol. I'll upload a couple (possibly the rest - tbh I'm not entirely sure off the top of my head how many are left) of the tumblr prompts already written today. 
> 
> And to those that have requested prompts on here I do apologize if it takes a while for me to get to them <3 There's been a lot going on but I promise they will be done and posted both here and on tumblr (tumblr is under the same name - starkerkitten42) as soon as I get them finished!

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

The words were whispered, dripping with hurt when he realized that his boyfriend - the boyfriend that up until now he thought was a beta - was an Omega. To the point that Tony would lament about not being able to take a knot or have kids. 

And now here he was on the cusp of a heat, smelling so sweetly with no choice but to admit that he’s been lying to Peter this whole time. 

Peter couldn’t figure out why. Even with Tony being an Omega all he’d have to say is that he didn’t want to be knotted or have kids and Peter wouldn’t have ever argued. It was Tony’s body, after all. Did Tony not trust him? Or think that he’d try to coerce him into having kids?

“Pete, baby no - Please don’t cry, I’m sorry,” Tony muttered, crossing the room quickly and reaching out towards the Alpha but his touches were brushed off as Peter wiped his eyes. “I was going to tell you - I swear, I didn’t mean for you to find out like this.”

“When…? I-It’s been four months,” Peter sniffled. “If you don’t want to have kids that’s fine. I-I wouldn’t… force you to. I-Is that what you thought?” 

“No - Sweetheart, I know you wouldn’t,” Tony sighed, stepping closer and cupping Peter’s face in his hands now that the Alpha allowed him to. Just feeling the need to be close. Both to comfort Peter and because of his heat starting. Needing that skin on skin contact with the Alpha. Even if it was something small like this. “Just - Peter - You have to understand, I’ve been… doing this my whole life. Only my doctors, Pepper, and now you know. No one else does,” Tony said. “It’s - I had to make sure this would last before… telling you.” 

Tony gently wiped away the stray tears that rolled down Peter’s cheeks, leaning in to kiss him softly. He couldn’t help but sigh in relief when Peter wrapped his arms around him and buried his face against his neck - scenting him. 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Peter muttered the promise against Tony’s neck. “And I won’t… If you don’t want me to mark you o-or knot you I won’t.”

“I know, baby,” Tony muttered, petting down Peter’s hair. Just enjoying being wrapped up in the Alpha’s arms for now as he calmed down.

A comfortable silence fell over them as Peter inhaled Tony’s scent. Wanting to memorize it because Peter knew he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it later. Especially when that scent started to turn sweeter, more concentrated and Tony shifted in Peter’s arms - pressing as close as humanly possible against him. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Peter muttered, realizing that Tony’s heat was kicking into full gear. As painful as even just the thought of walking away was, Peter didn’t want to make the Omega uncomfortable. Or risk an accidental pregnancy if Tony didn’t have condoms around. 

“No,” Tony said firmly, pulling away just enough to be able to kiss Peter again. A little harder, licking into his mouth and rolling his hips against Peter’s with a soft moan. 

“Tony,” Peter whined against the Omega’s mouth, gripping his hips tight. “W-Wait… Do you - Do you have condoms o-or… I-I don’t want to y’know…” Peter stuttered, his brain functions quickly failing him. 

“I can take a morning after pill,” Tony said.

That was all Peter needed to hear before letting his instincts take over and he quite literally carried Tony to their bedroom. 

He’d never been with an Omega in heat before and the whole fact that it was Tony just made it a million times better. Even if it was a little bittersweet knowing after Tony’s heat was done he’d probably never get to enjoy this again. 

For now, Peter just tried to make Tony feel as good as possible. Holding him close as he rocked his hips against Tony’s and rambled about how good Tony felt around him, how much he loved Tony’s scent. 

And once they were knotted together, Peter’s arms wrapped tight around Tony’s waist as they cuddled, he couldn’t help the words that slipped out of his mouth. “I love you,” Peter muttered against Tony’s shoulder where he’d been kissing and nipping at the skin. 

The hesitation sent Peter’s heart pounding in his chest as he realized what he said before Tony tangled their fingers together and tilted his head so Peter could kiss against his neck.

“I love you, too, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! A comment/kudos would be appreciated if you did <3


	12. Sub!Bottom!Tony/Top!Dom!Peter - Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompts:  
>  “Come here, baby, let Mommy/Daddy take care of you.”  
> "Look at you, grinding against everything, you’re really desperate for it. Aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....okay so apparently this is the last one that's already finished. There'll probably be more soon, though! I've got a few to respond to on tumblr and then the couple that requested prompts in the comments as well so I'll be working on those soon here <3

“Look at you, grinding against anything, you’re really desperate for it. Aren’t you?” Peter teased with a smirk, definitely not missing the way that Tony squirmed and shifted where he sat at the other end of the couch. Pillow in his lap and the faint buzzing of the vibrating butt plug barely audible.

“Pete, I-”

“What was that?”

The reluctant whine that came from Tony’s throat was almost satisfying enough for Peter to forgive his mistake. “D-Daddy, I’m sorry - Please, just I-I need more than this,” he groaned, hips grinding up against the pillow again.

“You need more…?” Peter asked, tilting his head at Tony and putting on the most confused look he could. “Why do you need more?” he asked, shifting to pause the movie and then lean over to grab the offending pillow and toss it haphazardly onto the floor to reveal the rather lewd bulge in Tony’s sweatpants. Fabric darkening wetly where precum was flowing from the head of Tony’s cock. “You know you’re not allowed to cum, baby,” Peter ran the back of his knuckles lightly over that bulge if only to watch Tony’s thighs tremble and hear him choke on air, “Right?”

Tony made a sort of strangled, frustrated noise that made Peter’s face twist into a smug grin. “Yeah,” he managed, swallowing hard. 

“Good,” Peter said before playing the movie again and upping the vibrations just a little bit to hear Tony’s breathing go all shaky for a moment.

It wasn’t like either of them were watching the movie, though. Peter was more interested in watching Tony squirm, after all. Which, admittedly, was causing some issues of his own.

Anyways it was Tony Stark - genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and not to mention Iron Man - who was giving up complete control to Peter, of all people. Handed himself over completely to this 23-year-old nerd from Queens and calls him Daddy. One of the most powerful men in the world, yet Peter was able to tie him up, edge him, deny him, use him as he pleased whenever he wanted to. Hell, right now Tony wasn’t even tied or handcuffed. Peter had just told him he wasn’t allowed to touch and… he hasn’t.

It was enough to damn near make Peter cum in his pants every time he let himself think about it like that. Which is why he tried not to think about it because he was pausing the movie again hardly even thirty minutes later, unable to ignore his own now painful erection. Tony’s head jerked to stare over at him, face flushed, those beautiful big brown doe eyes of his shining like he’d been on the verge of crying from frustration.

Peter made a show of unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, watching Tony’s face as he slowly pulled out his aching cock. And Jesus Christ, Tony was practically drooling. Mouth open, eyes pleading silently, obviously waiting for Peter’s command before moving or speaking. 

That did it for Peter - he needed his hands on Tony right now. Scene be damned.

“Come here, baby,” Peter said, clearing his throat softly when his words came out raspier than he expected, “Let Daddy take care of you.”


	13. Everyone Lives AU Starker Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompts: 
> 
> 58) “Do you know how beautiful you are?”
> 
> 100) “Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's been such a gap in prompts <3 I've had a really rough couple weeks and yesterday ended up losing my job bc of 'necessary cuts due to lack of business from the coronavirus.' So I wrote something fluffy with these prompts I was given.
> 
> Got one more to do from tumblr before I can work on the prompts you guys have given me in these comments! And thank you to everyone who gave me prompts. I've got a lot of free time on my hands right now so I should be able to get to them soon <3

“I can ask someone else. Rhodey or… Happy if you don’t want to. I-”

“Uh uh,” Peter snorted. “No. Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you again,” he scoffed, already walking over to where Tony sat. 

They were working together in the lab on improvements to Peter’s suit. Unfortunately for Tony, it was one of the bad pain days. When the limb Tony didn’t have anymore hurt so bad he barely slept last night. Like pins and needles times a thousand. All the way down the metal arm into every fingertip. Cold, burning, stabbing pain travelling through nothingness. He had asked Peter if he’d be willing to massage his shoulder to see if he could get the nerve pain to calm down and, wonderful as always, Peter was more than happy to help. 

Even so, Tony couldn’t help but be apologetic for making Peter not only look at the scarred skin but touch it for an extended period of time. Their relationship was still relatively new, after all. Both of them finally getting the courage to confess their feelings for each other after Tony came back from recovering in Wakanda after the snap.

“I know it’s not exactly pretty to look at,” Tony said with a self deprecating scoff even as Peter worked on unbuttoning Tony’s shirt. 

“Uh uh. You don’t get to do that,” Peter reprimanded, cupping Tony’s face in his hands and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “Don’t you know how beautiful you are?” Peter asked softly in the space between them as he broke the kiss, ever so softly running his thumb over the scars marring one side of his face. That same hand slowly smoothing over the scarred skin until the point that it turned into the metal of Tony’s prosthetic arm. Now trailing kisses over the same areas. “Every single inch of you. Scars. Metal. All of it.”

“Pete,” Tony choked out. “You don’t mean that.”

Peter groaned in frustration, pulling away just enough so he could look Tony in the eyes. “I do mean it,” he said fiercely. “I love your scars and your metal arm and your gray hairs,” he said, his voice gradually softening. He hesitated a moment, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you,” he muttered. Soft but sincere, whispered for the first time in the space between them. Peter’s heart suddenly hammering in his chest because those words had been on the tip of his tongue ever since they first started this relationship.

He heard the sharp breath Tony took in, felt the way the older man tensed for a moment, and he was just about to take it back when Tony spoke. “I love you, too,” he whispered just as softly, tilting his head to capture Peter’s mouth in a kiss.


End file.
